Mayhem on Facebook
by FlamingHazleGreen1806
Summary: Title fail. Just a collaboration I did with a friend of mine together. Basically, Italy and Prussia chatting together on Facebook. Let the insanity insure. 'T' to be safe and because Prussia's...well, Prussia. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT if you can even call it that . Prussia/Italy friendship
1. And so it Begins!

_**Hey everyone! Sorry to practically take this story down. I got some people who told me my 'format was wrong'. I did look though the rules, and it**_

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Italy** "hey Prussia~!"

**Prussia**"hey Ita! wazzup?"

**Italy **"not much. Germany went to a meeting, so i'm all alone. he seemed really tense and needed to relax today. i tried to offer him pasta, but he said 'no' really quickly"

**Prussia** "kesesese oh Vest vhy do you have to ve so uptight!?"

**Italy** "i don't know. i've been trying to help him relax for...however many years i've known him"

**Prussia **"i just vanted to know vhy he can't relax for a vit? there aren't any vars going on! ... vait or are there?"

**Italy**"ve~ not that i know of. except the one America's fighting."

**Prussia** "novody tell us anything any more"

**Italy** "ve~ Germany doesn't tell me these things because he thinks i'll screw them up *sigh* he might still be mad about the friendship posters i made for him"

**Prussia** "kesesese! broski those vere hilarious!"

**Italy**"ve~ maybe i'll ask Japan for some more"

**Prussia **"broski! i vouldn't show them to mien bruder if you do. unless you vant you ass kicked!"

**Italy** "ve~ ok. Germany is so scary sometimes though. can i hide it in your room/the bacement"

**Prussia** "i guess so... but I (THE GREAT PRUSSIA) doesn't know how to feel avout having mein little bruder and your "friendship" poster in mein room ... i don't think papa Germania vould be very proud about that"

**Italy** "*tilts head* ve~ why did you emphasis friendship? maybe i could keep it in my room. ve~ no one really goes in here. heck, i hardly sleep in there anymore. but why would your father not be proud of it? it's just a friendship poster..."

**Prussia **"eh, it's just… vell… never mind. oh, sorry the rest of the BTT is here. bye Ita!"

**Italy** "ok. talk to you later Pruss- wait, what's the BTT?"

_End of Message_

_**Don't forget to review and have a wonderful day!**_


	2. Italy and His Awkward Questions

_**Hey everyone...again. Anyway, the next couple chapters aren't going to have author's notes, only because they're just reposes. Hope you like it **_

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Italy **"om nom nom nom* hi Prussia!"

**Prussia** ".. what r you eating?"

**Italy** "pasta~!"

**Prussia** "pasta? you should eat something more manly! like wurst! what is mein little bruder teaching you?!"

**Italy** "ve~ i made i myself. Germany's not here right now (again) and i got hungry..."

**Prussia **"kesesese~ i hope you trashed West's kitchen!"

**Italy**"ve~? why would i do that? he gets really scary and mean if i do..."

**Prussia** "kesesese oh i taught mein little bruder vell!"

**Italy** "hm? big brother Prussia, you should see your self with a hangover. ve~ you get almost as scary as Germany gets"

**Prussia** "little Italy, there is a reason Vest lets me make my room in the basement. Sunlight+ hangover =Vorld Var 3"

**Italy** "oh~"

**Prussia** "It's not like i get drunk /that/ often..."

**Italy **"hahaha, you're funny. although, Germany says something before he left. something like that you have an over-inflated ego. Prussia, what's an ego?"

**Prussia**"VHAT DID VEST SAY!?"

**Italy** "hm, America said the same thing. and England, and...well a lot of people, though not ms. Hungary...hm. and i still don't know what an ego is~"

**Prussia** "little Italy do you know vhat a dictionary is?"

**Italy** "a wah- OH! yeah, i sure do! one time England got mad at me and chased me around, threatening me with a big book. i found Germany, and he yelled at England about 'stop trying to hit Italy vith a dictionary' it's a big book right?"

**Prussia** "your like me 20 veers in ... just all the time! vut a dictionary is a vig vook, a very vig vook that tells you vhat vords mean!"

**Italy** "waht? so i was right?! SUPPER YIPPIE~!"

**Prussia** "...*sign* i vonder vhy, out of every country in the vorld, mein little bruder decided to sign an alliance vith you! ... oh vait i remover!"

**Italy** "it's because we're such great friends, right?"

**Prussia** "OH! ... i just assumed! You 2 do sleep in the same ved …"

**Italy** "yup, we always sleep in the same bed. ve~ Germany's so warm. i told Romano about it once, but he got really mad~"

**Prussia** "KESESESESE! i alvays knew that Vest was a player! ... vell i just didn't think he vas a player for this certain team"

**Italy** "ve~? what are you talking about? you sound kinda like Grandpa Rome when you talk like that... Germany used to get really made when i slept with him, but now he only yells a little. ve~"

**Prussia** "so my little bruder likes them dumb. kesesese i have to tell Spain und France 'bout this kesesese!"

**Italy** "ve~? tell big brother France and Spain about what? and big brother France never really explained 'sexual act' to me"

**Prussia** "KESESESE! Italy ... go ahead and ask mein bruder that question KESESESESE!"

**Italy** "well, Ve~ i'll ask him when he gets home"

_End of message_

_**Don't forget to review and tell me how much you like/hate this, or even tell me how to do this better! I'm open to sugestions. But if you are to flame...please don't. Or at lest be nice about it~! Please**_


	3. Wait, There's Going to be Plot?

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Italy** "ve~, Prussia, you might die later because of Germany. he was really scary~"

**Prussia** "KESESE- vait vhat!?"

**Italy** "ve~ i asked Germany what 'sexual act' meant. his face got all red and he asked where i got that from. so i told him that big brother France told me about it first, then I tried asked you about it. and then /you/ told me to ask him. he kind of just stormed out of the house, saying something about 'murder' and 'Prussia'. ve~ scary"

**Prussia** "VHAT! VHY VOULD YOU RAT ME OUT! OH NOEZ! mien bruder is scary!"

**Italy** "ve~? he asked me where i learned **(England: It's learnt, you grit!)** it from, so i told him"

**Prussia** "AHHH! NOT AWESOME!"

**Italy** "ve~ maybe you could lock yourself in the basement!"

**Prussia** "vell i don't see Germany anyvhere ... he might ve saving all his frustration for the Olympics"

**Italy** "ve~ but don't you both represent Germany in the olympics because 'New Prussia*' is still a micro-nation for now?"

**Prussia** "vell, technically New Prussia is still a part of Russia ... so my people vill be competing for him ... *shiver shiver*"

**Italy** "how about a hug to make you feel better?"

**Prussia** "AHHHHH GERMANY'S HERE! VUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I HAVE TO GO LITTLE BROSKI! Fghjhgfhjkjhgjfhgjklkjhjkghh jk LADGSIFHDSKJLFAFHASAKLJ dhvghuijwsgtfryjukyjthgrewqe rgthyj deegfrtfdegtryju trhyjuyhgrfdwsdefryjutyrgewd erthyjutrewerty jutrewfrgthyjuytreertyjuytr"

**Italy** "VE~! RUN PRUSSIA RUN! bye, and tell Germany i say hi~!"

_End of Message_

_*New Prussia is a really Micro-nation. If you see the huge thing of Russia, and you look to the Poland-Lithuania-Germany area, and there's this tinny little thing that says Russia. That wants to become 'New Prussia'_


	4. Where's Gilbird!

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Italy** "yay! Germany didn't kill you!"

**Prussia** "vell lets just say i'm very glad he left in such a hurry that he forgot his gun *vhimper* ... vut i can't find Gilbird anyvhere since he left"

**Italy** "O.O oh no! poor Gilbird!"

**Prussia** "vell i'll vait a few minutes. he might just be getting more beer and bread crumbs"

**Italy** "ve~ i hope so"

**Prussia** "umm ... i think you should check Germany's pockets vhen he gets home! I CAN'T FIND GILBIRD ANYVHERE!"

**Italy** "hm, i'll ask Germany if he took him :("

**Prussia** "I'M FREAK'N OUT BROSKI! VHERE IS MEIN FEATHERY FRIEND!?"

**Italy** "ve~ i wish i could do something, but he's not home. i wonder where he is"

**Prussia** "i vould check the local bar, but i'm afraid that Germany is there too!"

**Italy** "why don't you ask big brother France? ve~ it will kinda be less awkward if he pats Germany down than you"

**Prussia** "little Italy ... vhen France "pat people down" it's-... you now vhat, i'll just call him ... ttys"

**Italy** "tell big brother France i say hi~!"

_End of message_


	5. Where is that bird?

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Prussia** "GILBIRD! HAVE YOU FOUND HIM! I STILL CAN'T FIND MEIN FEATHERY FRIEND!"

**Italy** "ve~ i don't know sorry. did big brother France have any luck?"

**Prussia** "vell vhen i called him he said he was 'busy'..."

**Italy** "oh...did you text him?"

**Prussia** "i'll text him vight now!"

**Italy** "ve~ i wounder what he is doing..."

**Prussia** "O.O ... vell i don't know if he nows anything about Gilbird but i don't think the text i got back was in any human language ..."

**Italy** "ve~ what did he say?"

**Prussia** "ugh ... since telling you inappropriate things got me into this mess ... you're better off not knowing ..."

**Italy** "ve~ oh"

_End of Message_


	6. France and Germany

France looked at his phone again, checking if the bar was the right one. After double checking (he didn't really want into more than _one_ German bar tonight), he walked in. Heck, he was skipping a night of XXX with Eng- I mean, one of his many lovers for this! As he pushed thought the wooden door, he found the person he was looking for; the persona of Germany himself, sipping at a large jug of beer. France wrinkled his nose at the smell of beer.

_'Why can't these buffoons drink anything good? Like wine?' _he thought before walking silently up behind the German and feeling down the front of his shirt, where his pockets were. Germany yelped at the sudden feeling of hands running down his torso. He spun around on his stool, facing the Frenchman.

"France…" he growled, more than a _little_ bit tipsy. "May I ask vast the hell you are doing?" France sighed and started felling around the German's pockets.

"Excusez-moi, Allemagne. I am simply doing a friend a favor." Germany slapped his hand away.

"Vhat _favor_? Und vho?" He asked with all the hatred he held for the man in his voice.

"Your frère, mon cher. 'E is missing 'is bird and believes you 'ave it." He was about to move to around Germany's legs, but received a swift kick to the face.

"Get the hell avay from me, _cheese-eater._" He spat as France cupped his bleeding nose.

"Excusez-moi, Allemagne. Per'aps I should 'ave asked if you 'ad the bird before 'and. You know 'ow I am." The Frenchman gave a jumpy chuckle as the German's glair deepened.

"I don't have my bruder's damn bird. Now leave before I hit you in a place that's vorse." The Frenchman rolled his eyes and started out of the bar. Just at the door, he turned back around.

"Oi, Allemagne!" After getting Germany's attention, he called, "Your bar sucks." France slammed the door shut, just avoiding Germany's jug, still half filled, flying at him. With one of his standard 'Ohohohohohoh's' he made a mad dash for his car. Mentally thanking his past for leaving the car running, he pulled out quickly and streamed into the night.

_'Sorry, Gilly.'_ He thought. _'didn't find your bird, but I did piss your brother off. You're welcome.' _As he continued back to his house, he pulled out his phone, his adrenalin making him forget that Prussia didn't like when he got texts in French.


	7. Gilbird has Been Found

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Italy** "hey Prussia! Germany says 'hi'"

**Prussia** "is he vith you!? i insulted him for losing the female rowing race to jerk Britain! and then he just ran out"

**Italy** "ve~ he's kinda just sulking in the corner. i offered to give him pasta, but he didn't respond"

**Prussia** "haha i told him that if it was my country ve vould have von the entire Olympics by now!"

**Italy** "anyway, yeah, Germany's still sulking in the corner. ve~"

**Prussia** "kesese! he's a cry baby!"

**Italy** "uh...ve~ he just read that"

**Prussia** "vell it's true! look who lost not one but 2 vars! Kesesese"

**Italy** "...v-ve~ you're technically part of Germany too, and he just stormed out (i lost in those 2...*start's tearing up*)"

**Prussia** "SHIZA! OH ON! HE'S GOING TO FIGURE OUT THAT SPAIN AND FRANCE DRANK ALL THE BEER ... i had not *hiccup* no part in that!"

**Italy** "P-Prussia! ve~ well, fratello doesn't have to know, but i keep a few around, just in case, so tell him that. did you ever find Gilbird?"

**Prussia** "OH MY AWESOMENESS I FORGOT ABOUT MIEN FEATHER FRIEND! GILBIRD VVHHHERRREE RRR YOOOUUUU…"

**Italy** "*sweat drop* oh no!  
v-ve~!? does Gilbird like pasta?"

**Prussia **"ja Gilbird likes pasta. vhy do you ask?"

**Italy** "ve~ i only ask, because i think i found him when i went to make some pasta today"

**Prussia** "YOU DID!?"

**Italy** "ve~ i think so. i'm not sure. i ran away when i heard my pasta chirping"

**Prussia** "CHIRPING!? MIEN GILBIRD LIKES TO CHIRP! (...*cough cough* manly chirps of course..)"

**Italy** "i also saw yellow"

**Prussia** "mein gott! Gilbird's yellow!"

**Italy** "i'll check if it's him. and try not to hit him with my pasta spoon  
ve~! it is him!"

**Prussia** "GILBIRD! MO-PAPA'S HERE!"

**Italy** "ve~ he chirped happily at that  
OH MY GOSH! TURKEY TOOK GREESE'S SEXY CAT EARS!"

**Prussia** "Greese's economy sucks so bad vhy vouldn't Turkey mess w/ him alittle bit?"

**Italy** "ve~ i don't want him to take the ones that Japan gave me. Greese seemed really mad"

**Prussia** "vhat since when did Japan give you cat ears?"

**Italy** "it was a birthday present last year. ve~ *sigh* i just wish i could have some pasta without being scared. do you think you can come over to get him? he keeps biting me. ve~"

**Prussia **"oh, sorry 'bout that, broski. i'd come over, but mein bruder is still there. i'll stop by 2morrow. see you then, broski!"

**Italy **"ve~ ok then. ciao, Prussia!"

_End of Message_


	8. The Super German Super Brothers!

_Italy is online  
Prussia is online_

**Prussia **"really?"

**Italy** "ve~ *sadly*"

**Prussia** "you ran out of pasta?"

**Italy** "VE~! :( i said don't reminded me, Prussia *goes into emo corner*"

_Germany is online_

**Germany **"bruder, vat did you do to Italy?"

**Prussia** "NOTHING BRUDER ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ! NOW PLEASE DON'T GET ENGLISH TAKE OUT AGAIN!"

**Germany **"THAT VAS ONE TIME, BRUDER! I PROMIED NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!"

**Prussia** "alright then ..."

**Germany **"nov really, vat did you do and hov do i fix it?"

**Prussia** "aww! does mien little bruder not like seeing his little girly "friend" in an emo corner? ~kesesesese!"

**Germany** "bruder...*tries to calm down* vhy do i let you stay in my basement again? *facepalm* and have you seen Italy sad? it's dovn right depressing!"

**Prussia** "~kesesese! broski ve've veen over this you live in /my/ upstairs! and no i haven't seen your "friend" sad ... VUT I BET IT'S SO FUNNY!"

**Germany **"*facepalm* come up here und see for yourself, then. oh vait, he got up und valked of of the house. vonder vere he's going"

**Prussia** "ummm ... vell 'bout that ... you knov hov you told me to stay home for that meeting you vere talking about? ... vell 2 mintues after you said that i snuck out the vindov and went to go chill with Spain and Fance ..."

**Germany **"VHAT DID I TELL YOU! und are you hanging out vith them, or with america (Canada*)? you seem to do that a lot"

**Prussia** "hey! i only hang out vith that invisable hockey player for the pancakes!"

**Germany **"really?"

**Prussia** "i'm not the one vith the pint sized plumer that reeks of garlic in mien bed every night am i!?"

**Germany **"HE'S NOT A PLUMER, NOR DOES HE ONLY SMELL OF GARLIC (it's also tomatoes and pasta)! und you're not denying it. (it makes the bed smell good)"

**Prussia** "bruder! I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA i can have anyone i vant anytime vhy would i waste my time with Canada!"

**Germany **"who? **(A/N: CANADA, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!)** you're still not saying your not"

**Prussia** "ugh! the jerk America's bruder!"

**Germany **"you even knov vho he is!"

**Prussia** "like you don't! grrr bruder you are playing with more awesomeness then you can handle!"

**Germany** "vhat ever you say, bruder"

**Prussia** "BROSKI! THINK ABOUT IT FOR A MINTUE! i (the awesome Prussia) am best friends vith France, France is Canada's father! VHY WOULD I SLEEP VITH MIEN FRIENDS SON!"

**Germany **"oh, you're still stuck up because Hungary picked Austria over you"

**Prussia** "... bruder ... brings Hungary into this are ve?"

**Germany **"you're /diaries/ suggest you still have a thing for her.  
und that vasn't me"

**Prussia** "und who vas it then!?"

**Germany **"hey! you're the one vho left it on the table! Italy thought it vas a book!"

**Prussia** "SINCE WHEN DOES THAT PASTA LOVING ... THING READ!?"

**Germany **"hm? he actually reads quiet a lot. books are one of the many forms of art. or so he tells me. UND DON'T CALL HIM A THING! und be thankful he hasn't told his bruder *shudder* yet"

**Prussia** "... oh! i vouldn't pin him for the inteligent type, nice catch bruder!"

**Germany **"*blushed bright red **(A/N: like a tomato XD)*** bruder!"

**Prussia** "~kesesese look vho in the hot seat now bruder!"

**Germany **"... *still bright red*

*sigh* und vhy are you hanging out with France und Spain again?"

**Prussia** "ahhh unnn vell it's not like I'm a party or anything…"

**Germany **"BRUDER! just...just keep the house clean"

**Prussia** "~kesesese it isn't mien house!"

**Germany** "don't i live in /your/ upstaris, making it /your/ house?

PRUSSIA!"

*The reason Canada is mentioned here is because my friend (Prussia in this) is the biggest supporter of PruHun I've ever seen (It's her OTP), where as, for me, I'm not the biggest PruCan fan in the world, I'm don't hate it, either. I will always try to poke fun at this paring when I'm with said friend when ever she pokes fun at mine (GerIta FTW!) or the HRE theory (IT'S TRUE!).

_End of message_


	9. Revenge is a Hungarian

_**Hi guys, just warning you ahead, the F-bomb is droped a few times. If you don't like reading that, just skip this chapter. To the others, enjoy.**_

_Prussia is online  
Hungary is online_

**Hungary **"PRUSSIA! I SWERE I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN~!"

**Prussia **"VHAT THE HELL! vhat did you do to Italy you scary/pretty she-man!?"

**Hungary** "*twich twich*

i guess that you forgot what happened when you were drunk

good"

**Prussia** "vell excuse ME -lady! if i got drunk enough to forget something i'm pretty sure it vas for a good reason!"

**Hungary** "*twich* well, you DID paint Austria's piano a...different color"

**Prussia **"ugh ja! vhy vouldn't i paint his /boring/ black piano! it looks SO MUCH MORE AWESOME now! by the way France and Spain helped to"

**Hungary** "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I SAW YOU! IT IS /NOT/ BLACK, BY THE WAY! and it's not like you...never mind"

**Prussia** "vell it certainly isn't black now!"

**Hungary** "YOU CAUGHT ME STALKING YOU BROTHER AND ITALY! THAT IS /EXSACTLY/ WHAT HAPPENED!"

**Prussia** "...i think you might be right about the (awesome) me being drunk... vait vhy vere you stalking mien bruder and his little man-girl ?"

**Hungary** "don't talk about my little Ita like that! and you know me. *nerves laugh*"

**Prussia** "ja! i know you but vhat vhere you planning on doing to mien uptight/ vork-a-holic bruder!"

**Hungary**"Japan was paying good money for pics like that

that's my story and i'm sticking to it. yup. that is exsactly. what. happened"

**Prussia** "VHAT!? MIEN BRUDER MIGHT HAVE THE STUNNING GOOD LOOKS THAT EVERYONE IN MIEN FAMILY HAS (vell my a little more then them of course) BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN STEAL AND SELL PICTURES OF HIM! ... you have to pay for stuff like that!"

**Hungary** "i did. i paid for the cammera, for the printing to the photos. i only sell them to Japan. i keep the others for myself *hehehe*"

**Prussia** "NIEN! DOES MIEN BRUDER KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

**Hungary** "hehehe. i was kidding about last night. i just got to hit you with my frying pan last night after you...never mind. they weren't even going out last night"

**Prussia** "... nien, i remember the getting hit vith your god-awful frying pan but i did get drinks after with Spain ... i assume the drinks vere to forget vhat happened before you when crazy on me like and Italian vith out pasta!"

**Hungary** "*flushes bright pink* so you did want to forget what happened then. fine then"

**Prussia** "vait! hold on a second! ... *sigh* i know i'm going to regret this .. but then again vhat is alcohol veally for .. ugh ... vhat happened ..?"

**Hungary** "*still pink* if you wanted to forget, then you shouldn't have done it in the first place, so i won't tell you"

**Prussia** "vhy are you being difficult! are all man-lady-she-hes like this?"

**Hungary** "*sceams in rage* I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR GOD DAMN KISSING ME!"

**Prussia** "..."

**Hungary** "THAT'S FUCKING IT! I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

**Prussia** "NIEN NEIN! I THINK I CAN EXPLAIN!"

**Hungary** "fine. explain yourself and why you wanted to forget it"

**Prussia** "...see the rest of the trio and i vere talking over drinks, you know about guy stuff [oh vait you vouldn't! keseses...don't kill me] And ve vere just rating all the countries by how vell they vell they could kiss, since between the three of us ve thought we had kissed every country [vhich vas for the most part true] but vhen France mentioned your name i vas surprised to find that none of us had even come close to locking lips vith you ..."

**Hungary** "so it was a dare and you didn't do it willingly? and why did my name come up?"

**Prussia** "ugh *cough cough* i vasn't done yet!"

**Hungary** "fine"

**Prussia** "so Spain says that you vould be a 2 or a 3 out of 10 and then France vas making dirty jokes about how vith some nice vine he could make even England a good kisser and that it probably vouldn't be that hard to make you a 10 and so ... vell i kind of flipped out on them, like, dude your a chick and they vhere being kind of assholes! like even he-shes like you deserve respect!"

**Hungary** "i've seen France kiss England before, and it shouldn't even be called kissing. it's more like sucking face DX all the more reason for killing France, i supose. thank you for the respect, but i just want to check, it was only for a dare, and not because you wanted to?"

**Prussia** "ugh *cough cough* vell it vas more of trying to prove a point to the guys and stuff... Spain said he vanted to do it so i told him he gets enough make-outs vith his pedo-van and he got all pissy ... that's vhy i bought him a few drinks after ... to say sorry ... or some shit like that!"

**Hungary** "hehehe, Spain and Romano date in the most open areas, the silly fools. they never see me. well, damn- i mean good. it's not liked you kissing me or anything"

**Prussia** "... oh you think that's a good thing ... kese vell sorry about that though ..."

**Hungary** "NO! i meant that it was /good/ it was only a dare

god, why are you so thickheaded?"

**Prussia**":O... oh vell it's not like /you/ liked it or anything! you hit me vith a frying pan afterwards!"

**Hungary** "i hit you with that because you were being an idiot, like always *flushes*"

**Prussia** "so everything i do is idiotic ...

YOUR JUST JELIOUS BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'LL NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS ME YOU LIKE MAN-GIRL!"

**Hungary** "yes. i thought i've told you that before

*hand twiches tward frying pan*

THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU NARCISSISTIC BASTARD!"

**Prussia** "first your all love dovey about my awesome-ness and now you want to kill me! your signs are about as confusing as your gender!"

**Hungary** "WHERE WAS I 'LOVELY-DOVEY' WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?! AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT ALL YOU DAMN MEN THOUGH WOMAN WERE WEAK! I STILL CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ANY DAY, JACKASS!"

_End of message_


End file.
